Game of Semantics
by Kiwicki
Summary: Tsuna, a newly recruited cop, and his team are dispatched to hunt down one of the most clever and gifted criminal masterminds the police force has ever faced. With a success rate that is unmarred, the criminal's record ranges from theft to assassination. Having failed countless times, Tsuna is determined to finally catch the man known as Reborn during their next encounter. Oneshot


Hello! I know, I know, I should be updating Yggdrasil! (or Resiliency!) But sadly, that's still in the works. I've had this in my pile for a while now, and I decided on a whim to post it. I planned it as a oneshot, but I left an open ending for some reason. I can never seem to pull off oneshots. Well, whatever, this will remain as a stand-alone until I feel it needs a continuation. Hopefully, those of you who are waiting on Yggdrasil, this will satisfy you until November 1st (when all my exams are done and when I can start working on stories again)! If you're a new reader, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KHReborn is not mine. :(

**LINESLINESLINES**

They had been assigned the notorious criminal mastermind running around the city. He had eluded the police for far too many years. His presence was like water, slipping through fingers and disappearing one too many times.

To be honest, Tsuna would call it luck when he had run into the man while patrolling. At the time, he was part of the new recruits, so he got stuck with basic jobs, such as the information desk or helping elders cross the street. Tsuna's father currently held the position of one of the highest in his field, and Tsuna planned to supersede his old man.

His team consisted of three people, including himself. Hayato Gokudera, the hot-shot rookie who had a tendency of swearing and using dynamite. How he passed regulations, Tsuna would never know, but he was a loyal and dedicated worker. His deduction skills were top notch, rivaling even the minds of geniuses. They had a rough start, but they were the best of friends now. The other member was Takeshi Yamamoto, the rookie with a knack for the physically enduring roles. He was gifted at baseball and always had a cheerful look on his face with a set of discerning eyes. His work was clean and precise, and he did it quickly with no complaints.

They were a pretty well-built team for being scrambled together at the last minute. When Tsuna was patrolling the night, he ran into the astute criminal. That time, he was backed up by the two who now made up his team. They were patrolling as well and were the closest when Tsuna used his radio to inform his unit. Although they were complete strangers, they were able to pressure the criminal into a corner. However, the crafty guy eventually escaped before reinforcements arrived.

When the head official got word of their achievement, he instantly ordered them to form a separate team. Apparently, their run in was nothing short of a miracle. Tsuna had been dubbed the leader due to his potential and his lineage. To Tsuna, it felt as if he got unfair treatment due to his father's reputation. It was like he was riding on his father's coattails, and that made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. He wanted to be recognized as his own person, and not overshadowed by his predecessor. His "father" wasn't the best father in the world, and Tsuna had struggled for years trying to deal with it. After his mother had died from a dangerous shooting, the two drifted apart due to their opposing definitions of justice.

This formation of a team caught Tsuna by surprise, though. He was a modest person, but not even modesty could cut it when Tsuna regarded himself. He was weak and clueless. He knew he had years before he would be able to pass his father's successes. It was a wonder how he got stuck with the job of chasing down one of the best criminals the justice force had ever come across, and as the leader, no less.

Nonetheless, Tsuna jumped at the chance to prove himself. He was determined to catch the man known as Reborn. It was an impossible job for him, but he could hope. Tsuna felt like Lady Luck was on his side since weeks after his team had been formed, they crossed paths with Reborn once again. After that, many more chances arose.

Reborn was a mystery to everyone, except the higher officials who knew the finer details. He was always dressed rather formally and fashionably for his line of work. He was a sly one, but when he was caught sight of, he would always be wearing his trademark fedora and suit. He managed to slip past any type of security and complete his mission with no problems. He ranged from nationally-ranked robberies to underground, black market business, but his most known performances were those of assassination. Tsuna had to admit, he was an expert, if not the best, at what he did.

Over the next few months, Tsuna and his team seemed to run into Reborn more than anyone had ever done in all the years he'd been on the loose. It was a record breaker after five, and now it was climbing into the twenties. It was always an unexpected meeting, as if Reborn was toying with them, and it always ended the same – Reborn escaping.

"But not today," Tsuna announced as he inched lower into his seat. He was in a world-renown, high class theatre featuring the premier of a new play. The brown-haired man donned a suit with a tie, white gloves, and black leather dress shoes. He felt very stiff, but the location called for the stifling attire. His holster was strapped around his chest, snugly carrying two pistols, all of which were hidden behind the jacket of his suit.

The play had just entered its second act, and people were engrossed in its tales. Tsuna, however, could care less. He was never one to enjoy the finer things in life. He preferred the simple and the average. Instead, his attention was held by the first booth. Tsuna's eyes darted towards the upper viewing booth in the theatre, the one closest to the stage. A burly man sat with his prim, prude wife. They watched the play elegantly with the husband leaning over a few times to whisper something to his wife.

Once Tsuna was satisfied, his eyes went over to the other side of the theatre. This time, he nonchalantly turned his view to the furthest booth from the stage. It had been closed upon request and now stood dark, curtains pulled shut. Tsuna's eyes strained to catch the barely noticeable outline of a man. Gokuedera was stationed with a sniper and binoculars in hand, carefully scanning the audience for abnormalities. Yamamoto was on the second floor seating area in the far right of the front row. They were all poised and ready for the imminent attack.

His team had caught wind of Reborn's next hit, courtesy of Gokudera. He was an important government official who oversaw the making of city laws. He was both feared and respected as a man with too much power. Tsuna grimaced as he remembered when his team did a little digging into the man's history. It wasn't as pretty as the image the man constructed for himself, but who was Tsuna to judge?

With the clean-cut way Reborn operated, Tsuna knew it was only a matter of time before he would make his move. The question was, how would he do it? Reborn wasn't one to draw unnecessary attention to himself, but he was one for theatrical appearances. It was as if it was all a game to pass the time.

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts when the lights on the stage shut off. The actors and actresses currently on the platform were engulfed in chilling darkness. Screams reverberated throughout the place, making some spectators wary.

Tsuna immediately clutched at his gun through his jacket and was about to rise out of his seat when the lights turned back on. In the middle of the spotlight stood a man wearing the clothes of an actor. His cape swished as he raised an arm to sweep across the audience. He had on a decorative eye mask and knee-high boots with a fitted vest and matching dress shirt. A sword rested in the belt around his waist, most likely a prop from backstage. He drew his sword and pointed it toward the crowd.

"Chaos. Shall we begin?" he asked, breaking the eerie silence that followed his appearance. He threw the sword to the side and the curtains suddenly started to close. Tsuna inwardly berated himself for being caught up in the act. He had a job to do, and he was currently wasting time. He used his radio to contact his teammates.

"Hayato, he's on the move," Tsuna spoke into his intercom. There was no response, causing Tsuna to frown in worry as he tried to get to the stage. People had started murmuring fervently about the event that just took place. Tsuna rushed to the stage and threw back the curtains, finding a lone mic headset abandoned on the floor. Gritting his teeth, he took one look around before picking it up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the sudden inconvenience. There seems to have been a mix up with the scenes of the script. The play will be on a short intermission until we get it sorted out," Tsuna reported into the mic, standing on the stage. He bowed and exited to the right once he saw the audience had accepted his explanation. There was no need to evacuate them and cause unneeded panic. He knew Reborn wouldn't pointlessly shed blood. He only came for who he was assigned, nothing more, nothing less.

He was suddenly stopped by the director of the play, who was angrily shouting at him in a foreign language. Tsuna quickly drew his officer badge and apologized profusely as he introduced himself. After the director had somewhat simmered down, Tsuna excused himself.

Tsuna's gaze locked onto the first booth and saw it empty. He felt frustrated and rushed. A flood of adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he spoke into his radio again.

"Hayato, Takeshi, report in."

There was static until Yamamoto's voice rang through. "Sorry, Tsuna. Hayato seems to be knocked out. I'm up in his booth right now."

Tsuna sighed in relief that his friends were safe. His brows knitted together at the comment from Yamamoto, but pressed on towards the lobby. "You check around the target's booth, I'll secure the lobby and front entrance. Our top priority is getting the government official out of harm's way."

"Okay."

Tsuna pushed open the double doors and entered the lobby. His labored breaths were the only things he heard as he searched the area. He rushed into a corridor when he heard the sound of a door being closed coming from it. To his surprise, he saw the man he was supposed to protect walking his way. Tsuna observed the door and found it lead to the men's restroom.

Tsuna stood dumbfounded in the middle of the pathway. "S-sir?"

The man raised his eyes and grunted, "Out of the way, brat. I don't want to miss too much of the play."

Tsuna was shoved to the side as the man hobbled past. Tsuna blinked before reaching for his radio. "Takeshi, the target is secured. He's going towards the booth now."

"Roger, I'll meet him in the lobby."

Tsuna straightened out and stood confused for quite a while. Shaking his head, he started to walk back the way he came when his radio crackled to life.

"Tsuna, trouble! Get to the lobby!"

Without another second, Tsuna hurried as fast as his legs could take him. The scene that greeted him wasn't a favorable one. Yamamoto was on the ground and the government official was tied up and propped against the wall.

Yamamoto got up gingerly, rubbing his head. "I don't know where he went. I was hit from behind before I could react."

"It's alright, at least the target's safe–"

"Oh, darling! Why are you tied up," a shrill voice came from the other side of the room. Tsuna and Yamamoto looked up to see the man's wife rushing towards him. She started patting his face and fussing over him. She tore at the rope binding him, muttering worried sentences.

"Tsuna..?"

At the sound of the voice, Tsuna grabbed his radio and answered, "Hayato? You awake?"

"Ugh, yeah. That bastard got me good. Dammit, I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

"It's okay, Hayato. More importantly, you're alright."

"Is the target safe?"

"Yeah, he's..." Tsuna looked over to the direction he last saw the man and found it empty. "Crap, Takeshi!"

Yamamoto followed Tsuna's line of sight and grew panicked himself. "I'll check the booth."

Tsuna nodded and raised his radio. "Hayato, check the left side of the building. I'll go for the right."

"Right away, Tsuna!"

Tsuna ran back into the corridor and keened his ears. A scream split through his eardrums, and he made his way towards it. Coming to stop in front of a door. He jiggled the knob and found it locked. He braced his shoulders and rammed his side into the door a few times. The lock gave way and Tsuna stumbled into the room.

It was a quaint, little study room complete with windows, a desk with a lamp, and a chair. There were bookcases on the walls and a chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The government official was being held at gunpoint while his wife was cowering in the corner. Reborn wore an impassive face as the target begged for his life.

"Reborn, don't," Tsuna yelled as he shakily raised a pistol of his own.

The man addressed turned piercing eyes towards the officer, but kept his gun on his target. "Well, if it isn't dame-Tsuna."

"Don't call me that!"

"But it suits you so well."

Tsuna sputtered for moment before going back to being serious. "Step away from the government official."

Reborn raised his free arm, making Tsuna tense. He fiddled with his swirly sideburns as he stared calculatingly at his opponent. The government official tried inching away, out of range, but without even looking, Reborn gave a warning shot an inch from the official's head. The loud interruption made everyone in the room jump except for Reborn.

"Still lacking, dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated, clicking his tongue. "You're not supposed to let me shoot."

"I-I know that! Just caught me by surprise is all. D-drop the gun!"

"But we're at a stalemate. Why should I have to drop my gun when you don't?"

Tsuna fought to keep the stern look on his face. He gripped his pistol harder and kept his ground. Reborn watched on in slight amusement.

"Alright," he relented, taking his aim off of the government official. He raised his arms up in the air, as if surrendering. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong, Reborn never gave in, and he never failed a mission.

"I'll give up my gun," Reborn continued. He pitched the object to the wife in the corner. Tsuna, caught by surprise, followed the gun's path and immediately thought to rush over to the woman's aid. She fumbled for it and grabbed onto it for dear life, hugging it to her chest. Before Tsuna could take more than a step, an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'll be taking this," Reborn informed beside Tsuna's ear as he reached into Tsuna's jacket and pulled out his other pistol from the holster on his chest. Tsuna was frozen on the spot, unable to react in time for the kick aimed at his back. He fell forward and the pistol in his hand was forcibly taken.

"What does it feel like to lose again, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna growled in the back of his throat as he felt a weight on his shoulder blades, preventing him from getting up. Reborn took his radio and crushed it easily with his other foot.

"Don't," Tsuna said determinedly.

There was a pause before Reborn said, "I'm sure you're aware of that man's... _actions_. They are anything but saintly."

Tsuna remained silent.

"He's had countless affairs."

"Stop it..."

"He steals from the government to stuff his own wallet."

"Don't say–"

"He abuses his power and steps on those beneath him."

"No–"

"And he covers it all up with a wave of his filthy blood money and social standing–"

"Shut up!"

Reborn calmly observed Tsuna, who clenched his hands into fists.

"It does not matter what kind of life a person leads. Whoever the person, one should never speak of death so lightly. Everyone deserves a life, and it must not be taken for granted."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Take it for granted, hm?"

"No one should... Not even you, Reborn."

Something flickered in Reborn's eyes as they remained trained on Tsuna. Before either of them could speak, a shriek permeated the room.

"What are you doing?!"

Everyone's attention turned to the woman in the corner. She was seething with anger, and had the gun in her unsteady hands.

"I didn't hire you to dilly-dally with some cop, I hired you to _kill my husband_."

Tsuna's mouth went slack. He didn't even register the weight on his back disappearing. The official looked appalled. "Honey! You–" he began.

"Don't call me that! You – you wretched man! You didn't think I knew about all the women you played with, or those lecherous looks you would give others?"

The official gaped at his wife as she went on. "I'm your _wife_, and yet you go chasing off after other women! Do you know how much that embarrasses me? People talk about us, and it puts me to shame every time! How am I supposed to show my face in public with all the humiliating rumors about us?"

The woman raised her gun and pointed it at her husband. He tried to scramble away and she pulled the trigger, almost grazing his arm. Crying out in fear, the man squirmed on the floor and covered his face. Suddenly, a bullet was fired and knocked the gun out of the woman's hands. She froze as Reborn came to stand in front of her, but quickly recovered. He leisurely picked up the gun and put it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. She looked confused for a second before blowing up on him.

"What is this?!"

Reborn shot her a glare and she clamped her mouth shut. She eyed the two pistols in each of his hands cautiously.

"_Signora_," he started, "two things."

Her lips trembled as the gun was raised to her head.

"One. Never interfere with my job."

Tsuna pushed himself off the ground and ran towards them.

"Two. I was never working for you."

A shot rang out and the woman slumped over, dead. Tsuna flinched as he watched her form and shut his eyes. He didn't make it in time. He still wasn't good enough.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open to look at the doorway. In came Gokudera and Yamamoto, panting from their search. "Hayato, Takeshi!"

"You okay?" Gokudera asked. "We heard gunshots."

The two newcomers surveyed the room. The sight baffled them, but they quickly got into position when they noticed Reborn leaning against the wall.

"Fucking bastard, what happened here?" Gokudera shouted, aiming his hand gun at Reborn, while Yamamoto did the same.

Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes as they glinted dangerously. He dashed towards the windows, evading all the bullets being shot at him. His swift movements allowed him to jump through the shattered glass to the outside. While still in the air, Reborn twisted around and aimed both of his pistols at Gokudera and Yamamoto's guns to shoot them out of their hands.

"Tsuna, stay here and look after the official. We'll go after Reborn," Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded and went over to the panicked man.

The other two grabbed their guns and rushed to the window. They jumped through the opening and ran off. After calming down the official, Tsuna escorted him back to his booth in the theatre, repeatedly assuring the man of his safety during the entire walk. As soon as he could, Tsuna darted back to the lobby. His intuition was screaming at him to go back there. For some reason, he knew Reborn would be waiting.

Tsuna found he was right as he pushed open the door to the lobby. Reborn casually stood in the middle, as if expecting him. Tsuna inched closer, never once taking his eyes off of Reborn. He couldn't even afford to blink in this situation. When Tsuna was about three feet away, the sight of the dead wife flashed across his eyes. Tsuna slightly recoiled at the memory. He took a shaky breath as he addressed Reborn.

"Why did you kill her?"

Cold silence met him as Reborn simply held his gaze. "It was my job."

"_Job_? Is your job that valuable? So valuable that you would condemn yourself to a life of murder?"

"Why the sudden play of altruism, dame-Tsuna? You know my line of work. I've killed countless people."

Tsuna remained slient for a while. "... But why did she have to die," he whispered.

"She dealt with child-trafficking, and more often than not brought some home to torture for her own sick pleasure until they inevitably died."

Tsuna was beyond shocked and caught off guard. Reborn chose to continue before Tsuna could adjust to the new information.

"She did many more things, but I'd rather not go into detail," he said as his eyes turned to steel. "I choose my jobs carefully. I not only take into account the price, risks, and conditions attached, but also the background information of both the client and the target."

Regaining composure somewhat, Tsuna stuttered, "S-so when she said she hired you...?"

"I took it because it helped with my original mission."

Tsuna took a tentative step back. His eyes displayed disbelief as he took in Reborn fully.

"You're too forgiving, dame-Tsuna. Your thoughts are that of a child. This world is not as innocent as you see it. Lies are too cunning a being to be taken lightly."

"Even so, that does not give you the right to judge whether a person dies or not," Tsuna ground out.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's firm tone.

"Like I said, Reborn, a life isn't so frivolous a thing." Tsuna's eyes bore into Reborn's as if he was trying to convey an underlying message.

Smirking, Reborn lowered his fedora and turned his back to Tsuna. He began to stroll towards the front entrance at a leisurely pace. Tsuna stared bewildered, having been caught off guard once again.

"W-wait! Y-you're coming with me, Reborn! I'm supposed to arrest you!"

Instead of stopping, Reborn called over his shoulder, "I'll be anticipating our next encounter."

"H-hold it!" Tsuna tried to run after him, but tripped over his own foot.

"Now, why did I know that would happen, dame-Tsuna? Saves me the trouble of needing to stop you myself."

"Shut up! Stop calling me that! Get back here!"

With his back still facing Tsuna, Reborn breathed out a chuckle through his nose and gave the other a nonchalant wave, while slipping outside and disappearing behind the doors.

**LINESLINESLINES**

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
